Recettes
by kikoohello
Summary: Une petite faim? Une envie subite de les manger à toutes les sauces? C'est le bon endroit approchez approchez et profitez
1. Dracotella

_Coucou^^_

_Pendant que je glandais à ne rien faire, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être simpa d'écrire des recettes pour cuisiner tout mes perso préférés à ma convenance. Alors voilà la première recette, d'autre vont sûrement suivre quand j'en aurai l'occasion._

**_Disclaimer:_ _aucun perso ne m'appartiennent, nya nya nya, seule le semblant d'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé, aucun bénéfice_**

_**Résumé:Une petite faim? Une envie subite de les manger à toutes les sauces? C'est le bon endroit^^ approchez approchez et profitez**_

**Warning: _Même si il n'y a pas de lemon, que ce sont des recettes, etc... il y a quand même certains sous-entendus, donc les homophobes et autres que cela dérangent j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous: cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut à droite, et vous pourrez l'ouvrir^^_**

**_Pour les autres, et bien bonne lecture_**

**

* * *

**

**Pâte à tartiner au chocolat ou plus communément appelé Dracotella**

Note de la recette :

ERROR ERROR ERROR le compteur a explosé.

Coût de la recette :

pas trop cher payé pour son délicieux goût.

Niveau de difficulté :

Tout dépend de l'humeur du Draco utilisé ainsi que de son tempérament. Il est donc conseillé de le capturer dans des conditions favorables, c'est-à-dire qu'il faut profiter du fait qu'il sorte d'une nuit de sexe débridé d'avec son Harry national. Il sera aussi plus simple de le capturer très tôt le matin, avant que son réveil ne sonne.

Temps de préparation :

15 min pour la pâte, comptez une bonne demi-douzaine d'heures pour la capture, la préparation et la dégustation du Draco.

Temps de cuisson :

5 min à feu doux. ATTENTION : le Daco ne tient pas la chaleur comme la pâte. Si vous désirez le manger chaud, demandez de l'aide à son Harry qui se fera un plaisir de s'exécuter. Il faudra cependant prévoir de partager avec lui s'il accepte (on ne va pas lui demander son aide sans le remercier, voyons !).

Temps de repos : Alors là, tout dépend de l'humeur du Draco, évidemment, mais aussi de celui d'Harry, s'il vous aide…

Ingrédients :

60 g de cacao poudre

100 g de noisette

125 g de sucre

15 cl lait

50 g d'huile de noisette

50 g de beurre

Un beau petit Draco dansant la macaréna sous la douche (ça n'existe pas ? Bon, et bien faites avec un beau-petit-Draco-tout-court 1)

Préparation :

Tout d'abord, s'assurer d'avoir tout les ingrédients sauf le Draco à portée de main lorsque vous reviendrez avec celui-ci. En effet, il s'agira d'être vif et concis, car sitôt cueilli, le Draco a une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins. Ainsi, préparez aussi une longue et fine corde que vous attacherez à votre ceinturon de cow-girl (ou cow-boy ?!?).

Une fois ceci fait, partez en direction d'une école nommée Poudlard. Vous reconnaîtrez facilement votre Draco dans la foule de gens se prélassant au soleil. Il parle d'une voix trainante, a les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc (caractéristique de la famille Malfoy dont il fait partie), un teint très pâle, les yeux gris métallique et un nez en pointe. Il est très prétentieux et se moque de toute personne n'étant pas de son avis ou de sa condition. Draco incarne le « parfait petit Serpentard », malin, voire très rusé, il est également assez lâche. Il use de tout pour arriver à ses fins, ainsi ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Les deux meilleurs amis de Malfoy sont Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux grosses brutes bêtes et méchantes.

Dès que vous l'avez repérer, gardez-le à l'œil, mais n'agissez pas tout de suite. En effet, mis à part ses deux gardes du corps plus que costauds, vous auriez affaire avec les autres Serpentards, ce que, je vous le conseille, il faut éviter à tout prix. Dénichez l'endroit où il dort, et éclipsez vous jusqu'à la nuit. En attendant celle-ci, je vous conseille le Whisky Pur Feu et l'Hydromel au Trois Balais de Madame Rosmerta à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant n'en abusez pas, vous aurez besoin d'être en possession de tous vos moyens pour la capture de notre Draco.

Ainsi, au soir tombé, glissez-vous dans la chambre de notre délicieux ingrédient. Mais attention, laissez-lui un peu de temps avec son Harry… Quand vous entrez, expliquez l'idée à Harry et demandez-lui de vous aider, ce qu'il fera sans aucun doute si vous lui dites qu'il aura droit à sa part. Attachez bien solidement (mais pas trop serré ! il ne faudrait le blesser, le petit choux) notre met de choix et mettez-vous en route avec Harry (il ne faut sûrement pas précisez que ce sera lui qui portera notre beau fardeau, si vous êtes une fille. Sinon, et bien je doute qu'il vous le laisse 2.) En passant, faites croire à Blaise Rabini et Ronald Weasley, qui prennent du bon temps, que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, que ce n'est rien et qu'ils feraient mieux de continuer leurs petites affaires.

Une fois arrivé chez vous, mettez le Draco sur un canapé bien confortable, de façon à pouvoir le surveiller, mais SURTOUT pas dans la même pièce qu'Harry (on ne voudrait surtout pas le fatiguer tout de suite, non ?). Lui, vous le placerez sur le tabouret de la cuisine et lui ferez pelez les oignons. Heu non les noisettes… (Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'oignons ? moi je voulais voir Ryry pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour moi et mes oignons. Saleté d'auteur !)

Mixez finement les noisettes décortiquées avec soin par Harry au hachoir. Mélangez les noisettes hachées avec le cacao, le sucre, le lait et l'huile. Versez cette pâte dans un plat et faites chauffer le tout au bain-marie avec le beurre, en remuant régulièrement pour obtenir une pâte homogène. Entre chaque étape, vérifiez bien que Draco ne s'est pas enfui. Si c'est le cas, courez-lui après (mais lâchez donc ce hachoir !) et quand vous l'aurez rattrapé, laissez Harry le prévenir que, s'il ne se laisse pas faire, il risque très gros pour ce soir. Laissez refroidir la pâte, pendant qu'Harry, après s'être excusé envers Draco d'avoir taché ses beaux habits avec le chocolat qu'il avait absolument voulu goûter, le « chauffer » un petit peu (pas'que c'est bon mais c'est chaud ) avant de s'en servir.

Service :

Prenez le Draco fraîchement déshabillé par les soins d'Harry et réchauffé comme il faut. Couchez-le sur la table que vous aurez auparavant recouvert de soie (vaut mieux pour sa belle peau d'orange…). A l'aide d'une cuillère, étalez la crème chocolatée tout partout 3 et fuyez car Harry devient soudainement très possessif et préfère manger toute la pâte à tartiner seul et là où elle est.

Astuce :

Conservez cette pâte dans un récipient fermé, au réfrigérateur, au cas où il lui reprendrait une soudaine fringale. Si vous avez toujours faim, cette recette joue aussi pour les Severus Snape…

* * *

_1 Pas de mauvais jeu de mots les gens, hein !!!!! XD_

_2 Mais cela peut certainement s'arranger si vous êtes mignon, noiraud, aux cheveux longs et que… quoi ? comment ça je m'emporte ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi je décris Severus ?!? on a tous le droit de rêver, non ? O.o_

_3 Miam XD_

* * *

_**Alors? Une réaction?**_


	2. Dessert fruité

**_Salut ^^_**

**_Alors voilà, un new OS recette. Ecrit pendant les cours d'histoire de l'art. Je sais que c'est mal. Pas bien kikoohello, pas bien *se tape la tête contre son écran*. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, et si ce serait à refaire, beenn.. je le referais XD_**

**_Bon maintenant, passons à ce qui fait mal, plus vite c'est fait plus vite ça passera et mieux ce sera..._**

**_Disclaimer: Aucun perso à moi...blablabla...pas d'argent...blablabla........ Par contre, beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._**

**_NDA: Attention, OS yaoi, avec des sous-entendus (peut-être un peu trop bien caché mais boonnnn....) donc homophobes, demandez la sortie au guide car c'est là votre place..._**

**_On se retrouve en bas^^_**

* * *

**Dessert fruité**

**_Livre culinaire sur "Comment faire passez à la casserole votre petit Canard" en 1000 recettes,trucs et astuces._**

**_Recette n*13: Petit dessert fruité:_**

_**Pour ce dessert, vous aurez besoin :**_

_100g de sucre glace_

_500g de fruits de la passion_

_150g de fraises_

_½ orange_

_100ml de crème fouettée_

_1 Sirius Black bien mûr_

_**Chasse du Sirius Black :**_

_Très simple à débusquer, l'attraper est une autre paire de manches à balais._

_Pour le trouver, il est encore plus simple de l'attirer à vous avant de pouvoir s'en saisir. Ainsi, lors de la journée de dégustation se passant à Près-au-lard, inscrivez-vous en tant que représentant des bonbons de Honeyduck et faites en sorte de faire partie des personnes distribuant des douceurs gratuites à cette manifestation. Vous verrez en effet le Sirius Black se ramener à toute vitesse dès que vous aurez commencé à scander « bonbons gratuits, venez dégustez !»._

_Ainsi, dès que vous l'aurez repérer, faites-vous remplacer par un quelconque quidam et suivez-le discrètement. Attirez-le dabs une ruelle sombre, assommez-le et transplanez chez vous avec lui._

_**Préparation proprement dite :**_

_Attachez votre Sirius sur une chaise bien confortable (1), il aura certainement très faim, donnez-lui donc quelques uns des bonbons que vous aurez chipé durant le court moment que __vous aurez passé en tant que (respectable) représentant de Honeyduck(2). Pendant ce temps, préparez la salade de fruit avec tous les fruits se trouvant dans la liste des ingrédients. Pour ce faire, découpez-les en petits morceaux et placez-le dans un bol à dessert._

_Une fois que le Sirius Black aura finit de manger, amener-lui le bol remplit de fruits. Ajoutez la crème fouettée et le sucre glace. Dès que vous aurez fini, détachez votre Sirius et donnez-lui les fruits à manger avec vos doigts. _

_La suite est laissée à votre convenance, notamment pour l'utilisation du reste de la crème fouettée…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le jeune homme ferma le livre. Il leva les yeux lorsque la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit.

-« Alors, tu viens Rem's ? » lui lança un jeune homme noiraud.

-« Oui, oui j'arrive » lui répondit Rémus, puis il se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il murmura : « Il ne faudrait tout de même pas louper la journée de dégustation… »

* * *

1 Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait mal aux fesses, notre ange, hein Pitchoune?!? XD

2 Quelle horreur à écrire. Même pas sûre que c'est comme ça

* * *

Moi:Alors? Alors? ça à l'air bon, hein?

Sirius: Hé ho! moi j'aime pas cette fin!

Rémus: Ouais! Moi je veux la suite!

S: Quoi? Ha non! tu vas pas m'assommer, toi!

R: Oh, je ne pensais pas à ça, mais plutôt à la dernière phrase de la recette...

S: *relit* Ah ouais, pas mal... J'imagine bien son emploi... Bon, je veux bien une suite, il faut savoir se sacrifier parfois...

S+R: LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE!!!!!!!

M: Ah désolé mais it's impossibellll

R: A ouais? Attention, si tu le fais pas, je te mord!

M: *prend mon clavier* Et moi, j'ai les leins pouvoirs!!! Si vous voulez d'autres fics ensemble, faites gaffe...

S: Bon ben tanpis, viens Rem's on va finir de nous même cette histoire.

R: Ouais, ok

R+S: *partent et me claquent la porte au nez en voyant que je les suis*

M: Mais heuuuu....


End file.
